


We Are Stardust, Made to Shine

by Pineau_noir



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stardust (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Death, Blink and you'll miss it Steven Strange, Creature Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Smol Steve Rogers, betaed by my husband, salty Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: Much like Belle, James Barnes thinks there must be more than his provincial life. He has lived his entire 21 years in the village of Wall and dreams of adventure and winning the hand of fair Victoria. He sets off to retrieve part of a falling star they witnessed.Meanwhile, King Nicholas has died and his adopted children, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Sam, Bruce, and Wanda are all on a quest to recover his amulet to see who will be the next ruler of Stormhold.AKA the Stardust crossover nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read a Stardust crossover and it's one of my absolute favorite books and movies. I know there's one Stucky Stardust fic out there right now but looking at the tags, it seems to be dissimilar to what I want to write and I don't want to read it until I'm done so I don't unconsciously take any of their ideas.
> 
> I'm going to be writing this and posting this in real time (unlike my first fic that was 60% written before I posted the first chapter). I'm writing it mostly from my memories of the movie because I don't want it to be a shot for shot retelling of Stardust with Bucky and Steve. I am however using Victoria and Humphrey from the original source because I don't know anybody flighty enough in the MCU to substitute. I also have no idea where I'm going so I'll update the tags and rating as it goes. Right now it's general but who knows what it will end up being. If I go smut, I'll try and tag it so it's easy to skip for anyone who doesn't care for that sort of thing.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Kudos let me know you like what I'm doing and I welcome any constructive feedback in the comments. Thanks for reading!

####  Then, Wall 

The village of Wall in upstate New York had little to distinguish itself besides the fact that a small wall ran the length of its perimeter. The wall was only waist high to a full grown man, made of gray stone. It was a picturesque village, as many were in the north, with rolling green hills, a view of the Berkshire mountains, and too little excitement for one George Barnes.

“Why are we not able to cross the wall?” was his most repeated phrase. There was a small gap but it was guarded around the clock by a thin, wiry, older gentleman named Abraham. 

“No crossing the wall,” he would reply when impatience got the best of George. “It is my duty to guard the wall as it was my father’s duty and his father’s before him.” 

“But why?” George exclaimed. “It seems to be the most arbitrary rule.”

“No one crosses the wall!” Abraham exclaimed, finality in his voice.

Until one day, in a rare moment of inattention, Abraham looked left and George was able to run right and crossed the gap in the wall. 

At first it seemed exactly like his village; rolling hills, livestock, rough roads. George was underwhelmed. But he kept walking until he found a city of caravans. They were in the most vibrant of colors; sapphire blue, canary yellow, emerald green, ruby red. Each caravan had items for sale George had never dreamed. The skulls of animals he could not recognize, cauldrons bubbling with a scent unidentifiable, playing cards that seemed to be moving on their own, a black cat on its hind limbs who seemed to be communicating with a short man. A smile crossed his face. “I _knew_ there had to be more over the wall,” he whispered to himself.

Suddenly his eye was caught by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was as lustrous as the richest of chocolates, her eyes gray as steel, her lips pink like raspberries. She smiled at George and beckoned him closer.

“I’ve not seen you here before. My name is Winifred but you may call me Win.”

“Hello, Win, I’m George. George Barnes. And this is my first time here.”

“Do you see anything that catches your eye?” Win asked, a gleam in her eye.

“Maybe,” George replied, smiling at her. “These flowers are unlike any I have seen before,” he said, reaching for a white glass flower.

“Oh, no, George, you don’t want that one,” Win answered, gently moving George’s hand so he returned the white flower to the box from which it had come. “Try this blue one. It’s the color of your eyes. It will bring you luck.”

“Oh, yes?” he inquired, eyebrows raised. “And what might it cost?”

“A kiss,” Win replied.

George leaned in to kiss Win but she laughed. “Not here, silly man,” and started to climb into the caravan nearby that was the color of amethysts. 

George noticed Win limped a little. “May I help you?” 

Win turned back to George, sadness in her expression. “You certainly may try,” she said and lifted her skirt to reveal her left ankle, surrounded by a silver chain.

“It would be my honor to release you from your bonds,” George said and pulled the out the knife out he wore on his belt. He folded the chain and cut it, leaving a small length in his hand and Winifred freed.

She smiled at him sadly and he saw that the two pieces of the chain wriggled towards each other until they connected and bound her again. Win took his hand and led him into the purple caravan where they spent the most pleasant night of George’s life. 

In the morning, Win was nowhere to be found. George grabbed the flower he had been given, the length of chain he had cut, and hiked back to the wall.

Abraham gave him a nasty look. “No good comes from crossing the wall, young George Barnes.”

Nine months later, Abraham paid George a visit. He was carrying a basket. In the basket lay an infant and a piece of parchment rolled around something addressed to the baby boy.

“His name is James Buchanan,” Abraham said.

\-------------

#### Now, Stormhold 

“You must hurry, Princess Natasha, King Nicholas is on his deathbed,” Phillip, a slight man, the steward of the castle, exclaimed. “All of your siblings are with him.”

Natasha glanced at Phillip and did as he said, feet flying through the castle to see her adoptive father. She reached the king’s suite, saw her brothers and sisters gathered around the bed. Maria and Clint had tears in their eyes, Bruce was standing stoically, his face showing no emotion, Wanda was holding their father’s hand, Sam was speaking softly to a priest . Nicholas, their father, lay there thin and weak, each breath a struggle. His once rich brown skin was now ashy and fringing on gray. The fact that he lost an eye never seemed to affect him but now it caused him distress as each movement to look around took more and more strength.

“Now that you are all here, I must address the issues of succession. As you know, I have loved you all too much to chose an heir. You may not be my children by blood but you all are the children of my heart. So it is fitting that I release my heart into the wild, to be found by one of you.”

All of the gathered princes and princesses looked at the amulet Nicholas had worn all of their lives. It glowed red and pulsed with an unearthly energy. The King coughed. “It grieves me to leave you but no one lives forever. So this shall be my last act as king.”

King Nicholas took the necklace off and flung it out the window. Somehow, through some unknown magic, it flew up and off into the sky. “Whosoever holds my heart shall hold the throne of Stormhold,” he gasps with his dying breath.

\-------------

#### Now, Wall

James Barnes had very few friends. It wasn’t that he was unkind or rude or even ugly. In fact, he was the opposite of all of those things. He was always willing to lend a helping hand, had enviable, courtly manners, and was exceedingly attractive. No, the reason he had few friends was that he was different. Like his father, George, James always felt too big for Wall. He dreamed of impossible things. He wasn’t judging the other villagers necessarily, but he felt the town was too small for him. He was 21 years old and he wanted so much more than his little village could offer.

The one bright spot in his life in Wall was Victoria. Victoria was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long golden hair and dark brown eyes. James didn’t know a lot about her, only having had a few conversations while he was working at the Lehigh’s General Store. The Lehigh’s were a very traditional family and could trace their roots back to the founding of Wall. They treated James well but didn't care for any flights of fancy. James had to be on his best behavior when they were around. When James was on his own he would daydream about courting Victoria and traveling the world with her, showering her in all the luxuries not available to them in Wall. 

It was a one of those days when he was alone, Mr. and Mrs. Lehigh were visiting a sick aunt, when Victoria came in.

“Hi, hello, Victoria,” James stammered.

“Oh, hello Jim,” she replied airily.

“James, it’s James,” he muttered.

“Right, James. Lovely to see you and all that. I have a list of things I need and I must have it delivered today as my family is entertaining tonight.”

“That, that might be a problem, Victoria,” James said, looking around at the store that was not bustling but certainly not empty. “I’m the only one here and have no one to mind the store to make a delivery.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out, James. You’re rather smart. And rather smart looking, I might add.”

James felt his face flush. Could this be happening? Could Victoria, the belle of Wall really be flirting with him? “I’ll try and figure something out, I promise.”

“Thanks, I need it no later than three o’clock. See you then,” she said leaving.

James glanced at the clock, startled to find it was a quarter past two o’clock already. Apologizing to the other customers, he ushered them all out, ignoring their complaints. He locked the door and ran around gathering the items on Victoria’s list. Surely she must feel something for him if she was asking him to do such an important task!

He delivered the goods and received a small tip from the butler. He returned to the store to see twin looks of disapproval from Mr. and Mrs. Lehigh, now home from their trip.

\---

“I can’t believe they sacked me!” James shouted.

“Lower your voice please,” his father replied. “Also, you know full well why they let you go. You weren’t exactly using your best judgement.”

“Yes, well, I got carried away by the thought of something more. More than being a shop boy.”

“You know full well, James, that you are more than just a shop boy. You have had my blessing to leave Wall and start your own life since you turned 20. I know Wall is safe but son, you must do what you feel in your heart.

“If you wish to try and woo the elusive Victoria, see if she likes champagne. Your cousin brought a bottle back from overseas the last time he visited. I don’t care for bubbly drinks so it’s just been collecting dust.”

“Thank you father!” James said, smiling 

\---

Much to James’ delight, Victoria did indeed like champagne. She promised to picnic with him the next night and star gaze. 

James used the last of his earnings to put together a picnic worthy of Victoria and French champagne. Much to his dismay, Victoria ate and drank his food and spoke only of Humphrey, the thorn in James’ side. Humphrey had always fit in well and was exceedingly handsome. He was handy with a sword and looked dashing in his bespoke suits. 

“Humphrey is going to get me a diamond all the way from Boston for my birthday!” Victoria exclaimed, oblivious to James’ discomfort. 

“Why, why is he getting you a diamond?” James asked.

“The rumor is he wants to propose to me on my birthday,” Victoria said, smiling.

“I would get you a diamond all the way from Paris! To marry you, I would travel the world for anything you desire,” countered James. 

That caught Victoria’s attention. “Paris?” she asked. 

“Wherever you wish,” he replied. 

Just then something in the sky caught both their eyes. It was a red streak going up then an oval of light that burst into many colors. Finally they saw a falling star that landed over the wall.

“Oh, do make a wish, James!” Victoria giggled. “You must always wish on a falling star.”

“Do you wish for the star?” James asked. “I would gladly go get you the star we just saw.”

Victoria stared at him. “You would do that? You would get me the fallen star?”

“Of course. It would be my genuine honor to retrieve a piece of the star for you beautiful Victoria.”

“My birthday is in two weeks, James. If you can’t get me the star in two weeks time, I’m going to marry Humphrey.”

\---

James ran to the gap in the wall. 

“Hello, George,” Abraham said. “I’m not letting you over the wall again.”

“It’s James, sir and I’ve never been over the wall. Wait, did you say my father crossed the wall? When? How?”

“That’s not for me to say,” Abraham answered. “You must ask your father.”

James returned home, deep in thought.

“How was your picnic?” George asked smiling. “Did the lovely lady appreciate the fine food and champagne you provided?”

“I need to go over the wall to get a piece of the star we saw fall from the sky otherwise she will marry Humphrey,” James said quickly. “I must gather my things and go quickly because I only have two weeks to complete my task to try and win her hand.”

“James,” George said, all humor gone.”You know no one is allowed to cross the wall. The town forbids it and Abraham is steadfast in his duty to keep our citizens from crossing.”

“Father, Abraham told me you crossed the wall,” James countered.

“Yes, yes I did. And I met your mother, the most beautiful and kind woman I have ever met. If we are to speak of this, there are a few things I must show you.”

George retrieved a basket from his room. He gave the blue glass flower, the length of silver chain, and the note addressed to James. “These are the only things I have of your mother. The note is addressed to you so I’ve never read it.”

James opened the note that was wrapped around a black candle.

>   
>  My dearest James,  
> 
> 
> Please know that if it were up to me, I would keep you by my side forever. However, my mistress won’t allow that so I must send you to your father. I only wish that we would meet one day. The best way to travel is by candle light. All you must do is light the candle and think of me. You are always in my heart.
> 
> Your mother  
> 

George smiled sadly at James. “Please, if you must cross the wall, visit your mother. Take everything I have from my trip, the chain that mends itself and the glass flower. Light the candle and think of her James.”

James took the items, tucking the flower in his lapel and the chain in his pocket. “Do you have any matches?” 

George smiled at that, checked his pockets and retrieved a small box. He lit a match, said “think of your mother” and lit the candle.

James closed his eyes, thought of his mother, the star he promised Victoria, his mother, the star, the star, the star and was transported in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giulietta woke when the star fell. She ran out of her room shouting “Zelda, Callie, wake up! Wake up!” The other two women looked at her blearily. “A star has fallen!” she shouted. They still lay in their bed, hazy from sleep. “A _star_ has fallen!” she shouted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This is the second fic I've written, my other is [All My Love Was Down in a Frozen Ground](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12395028/chapters/28202802) and it's ok but the response to this is just staggering! I'm glad you all like the story, which, let's face it, can't be bad as it's based on a story by one of the greatest fantasy writers of our time, Neil Gaiman.
> 
> But thanks everybody who has left kudos, subscribed, and left comments. I got so excited by everything I wrote another chapter, so enjoy!
> 
> There is a possible squick factor, read the end notes for more details.

Giulietta woke when the star fell. She ran out of her room shouting “Zelda, Callie, wake up! Wake up!” The other two women looked at her blearily. “A star has fallen!” she shouted. They still lay in their bed, hazy from sleep. “A _star_ has fallen!” she shouted again.

They both gasped, hurried out of their bed and the three sisters ran to their workshop. “Where is our Babylon candle?” Giulietta asked.

“We haven’t had one of those for two hundred years,” Zelda answered.

“Can’t we just get another one?” Callie asked.

“As though they were so readily available as that,” Giulietta said, scorn in her voice. “As though we can just run to the apothecary and purchase one!”

“We _must_ find the star,” Zelda interjected. “It has been four hundred years since we retrieved one!”

Giulietta looked at her sisters. Once they had been the most beautiful of women, desired by men and women alike. Young and supple skin had turned into leathery, wrinkled skin dotted by liver spots. Their hair, so thick and shiny was now wispy and gray. Their strong straight joints were twisted and gnarled so they looked like the evil witches of fairy tales. She knew she and her sisters were, in fact, the things that scared children in the night but she had no wish to look like a haggard witch.

“We need information,” Giulietta said glancing at the animals in cages along the wall of their workshop. The animals screeched and screamed as if they knew they were in danger. Zelda chose a small creature and sliced it open to read its entrails.

“If the divination is correct, the fallen star lies a hundred miles from here,” Zelda said.

The three sisters knew there was only a tiny portion remaining of their last star. “Who shall go and retrieve the star?” Callie asked. “Whoever goes will need what remains of our last star.”

They shared a look, closed their eyes and each reached in for one of the creature's organs. Unbeknownst to her sisters, Giulietta peeked to ensure she would grab the heart. Zelda had the kidney, Callie the liver and of course Giulietta, through her machinations, bested them both with the creature's heart.

Callie retrieved a box off the shelf that held their greatest treasure; the remains of a star they had acquired centuries ago. “Ooh, not much left” Giulietta said as she opened the box from which emitted a faint glow. 

“Not to worry, there shall be plenty for us all soon,” said Zelda smiling broadly.

Giulietta reached in, grabbed the glowing shard and ate it. Suddenly her wispy hair was replaced by thick, shining hair the color of ebony. Her eyes, milky and gray just minutes ago, turned to a piercing green. The twists and turns of her joints straightened out until she stood tall. Her skin smoothed out and was as clear and smooth as fresh cream.

She preened at her renewed beauty and youth as her sisters rolled their eyes.

\-------------

“Your father had asked that you not continue the barbaric custom of his family,” Phillip the steward told the grieving adult children of the late King. “He saw a mystical man, Strange was his name as well as his manner. He created lockets that, if lost would incapacitate the one who lost it. So, instead of killing your siblings to take the crown, you must try and find his amulet while simultaneously protecting your locket.”

Phillip looked around the room. “I will start with Bruce, as he is the eldest.” Bruce, an intelligent, slim, short man with salt and pepper hair, looked up, startled. Bruce walked to Phillip and to receive his locket which had a green fist on it.

Phillip nodded at Natasha, a strong, beautiful, woman with hair the color of fire, who was as secretive as she was loyal. She took her locket which had a red hourglass on it thanking the steward quietly. Clint, an accident prone man with straw blond hair and unerring aim, came up to receive his locket, this one with a purple bullseye on it. Maria, a practical and pragmatic woman who had the best tactical sense of the siblings, and raven hair was next; her locket had a stylized eagle on it. Then Sam the most outgoing and friendliest who was an average sized man with skin the color of mahogany and a smile as bright as the sun, took his locket that had a falcon on it. Finally Wanda, a woman with dark hair and eyes, whose strength belied her small, petite frame received her locket that had a red pointed mask on it.

“We shall start now and whoever retrieves the amulet your father released shall be the next ruler of Stormhold. Godspeed.”

The princes and princesses all looked at each other and rushed out the door.

“Damn!” Phillip heard Clint cry as he crashed into a wall and tumbled down the stairs. “Damn damn!” he cried again as Natasha, the most stealthy of the siblings took advantage of his fall and grabbed his locket.

\-------------

James landed in a large crater on something lumpy and sharp. “Mother?” he asked, wiping dirt from his eyes.

“Try again,” a deep voice answered.

James finally cleared his eyes and saw the person he had landed on. “You’re, you’re definitely not my mother,” he said with a squeak in his voice.

“No, not your mother,” the slim man said. James rolled off and looked around. The man he had landed on was beautiful; he had golden blond hair, big blue eyes ringed with long dark lashes and a delicate build. He was dressed in a gray silk tunic and trousers that skimmed his slim body. By his right hand lay an amulet with a red stone. They appeared to be in a large crater. James was confounded at how he came to be in a crater with a beautiful but unknown man.

“So, clearly you’re not my mother,” he repeated and looked at the candle he still had grasped in his hand. “Victoria, I was thinking of Victoria and the star,” he finally realized. He once again looked at the crater and realized where he was. “This must be where the star landed!” he gasped. “Have you seen the star that fell out of the sky?” he asked the blond man.

“The star?” the blond man asked. “The _star?!?_ The star that was minding its own business until this,” he held up the amulet, shaking it, “this struck it and made it fall out of the sky? The star that was crushed by a flying buffoon not five minutes ago? Is that the star of which you speak?”

James was shocked to his core. “You mean, you mean to say, that you’re, you’re the star?”

“YES, I’m the star!” the blond man shouted.

“I’m James,” he replied meekly.

“Pleasure to meet you James, I’m Steve and I think I have a broken leg. So if it’s all the same to you, I would like to return home as soon as possible,” Steve said and slipped the amulet over his head.

“I’m so sorry Steve but I’m afraid I must take you back to my village, Wall, so I may win the heart of the most beautiful woman there, Victoria. She celebrates her birthday in two weeks time and unless I deliver you to her, she will marry another.”

“I hardly see how that is my problem,” Steve answered grumpily and tried to stand.

But James was quick and resourceful. Before Steve knew it, his ankle was bound by the silver chain George had given James. The chain that could not be cut, that could only release its prisoner by whomever had captured them.

“I sorry, I truly am, but I must take you across the wall to Victoria for her birthday. But I swear to you, I will give you my candle…” James said and Steve gasped.

“Is that a Babylon candle?” he asked with a hint of awe in his voice. “Even among the stars, those are exceedingly rare.”

“Honestly I do not know, it was a gift from my mother. I lit it as I thought of the star and ended up here,” James replied. “But, Steve, I swear to you, as soon as I have taken you to Victoria, I will give you the candle so you may return home safe and sound."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to use actual Marvel characters when possible as I'm a big comic book nerd, so the witches are named after three villains in the badguy group,[ Masters of Evil](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Masters_of_Evil#Pre-Thunderbolts_Masters_of_Evil) under Baron Helmut Zemo. Giulietta Nefaria is [Madame Masque](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madame_Masque) who is also called Whitney Frost. I have absolutely nothing against the name Whitney but I wanted a name that felt less modern. Zelda DuBois is [Princess Python](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Python#Masters_of_Evil) and Callie Ryan is [Lady Stilt-Man](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stilt-Man#Callie_Ryan) which I'll be the first to admit is a little dumb but they were all on the same team at the same time.
> 
> I also apologize to everybody about the death of the " creature". It was supposed to be an animal but I couldn't live with that so I tried to make it vague. It's in the movie and it's pretty plot oriented so I wanted to keep it in but I wanted to be as non-specific as possible. So feel free to picture it as anything or even as a construct that has parts but is ultimately made of fabric or metal. 
> 
> Also in the movie, the brothers all end up killing each other to become ruler and I love the characters too much to do that. So we got the locket compromise which takes them out of the running but doesn't harm them.
> 
> For reference, here is Bruce's symbol  
> 
> 
> Natasha's  
> 
> 
> Clint's  
> 
> 
> Maria's  
> 
> 
> Sam's (I realize it's not Sam Wilson's actual symbol but it was easier to describe and I like it better so I took some artistic liberties)  
> 
> 
> Wanda's  
> 
> 
> Steve and James are the size they are in CA:TFA but being a star, Steve doesn't have health issues, he's just smol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, are you going to get up or stay in this crater, unable to get home anyway? They way I see it, you have to make a short journey and then you will be home sweet home, all in a fortnight.”
> 
> Steve looked around the crater. James was right that he had little hope of returning home on his own. The crater where he had landed was at least fifty feet wide and twenty feet deep at its lowest point. “Very well,” sighed Steve. “But you will have to help me, I think something is broken.”
> 
> James walked over to the smaller man and helped him up. Because James was stronger than most men his age, owing to the large amounts of heavy lifting he did at the General Store, he was able to climb up the crater with Steve on his back. He climbed until he was sore with Steve complaining in his ear the entire way up.

Giulietta looked around the dark and musty quarters she and her sisters kept. She used a small amount of magic to open the windows and light the candles. “How have we lived like this for all these years?” she asked, shocked. “We are worth so much more than this filth. Zelda, Callie, you must restore this to our former glory while we are gone.”

Zelda held a velvet lined box that contained a large shard of black translucent glass. Giulietta picked it up and examined it, the sharp weapon shining in the low light. “Yes, I will be able to recover the star with this and we shall all have our youth once again.”

Giulietta left her sisters and visited the house closest to where she and her sisters lived. She saw a young man, tall, thin, and ginger, who was leading a goat. She asked “how much for you goat, boy?”

The man was struck dumb for a minute by her beauty. He stammered, “oh, oh, for y-y-y-your cart,” and looked at the chariot that had mysteriously appeared on the property. “Two pence, ma’am but I’m afraid he’s too small of your cart,” he said turning red.

“Ah yes,” Giulietta said, a twinkle in her eye, "too small indeed." Suddenly she waved her hand and the young man transformed into a ginger goat. She smiled. She felt a tingling in her left hand and looked down to see it turn wrinkled and covered in liver spots.

She harnessed the two goats to her chariot and took off, into the night, to find the star.

\-------------

Steve was aching and awake. This brute, this nobody, had the _gall_ to enslave him, to make him a present for a woman in his village. He was so terribly angry. He huffed and muttered under his breath. In addition to being angry, he could not get comfortable with his injury and tossed and turned in the crater.

“Don’t you sleep?” James asked when he was awakened by Steve’s movement.

“I do sleep. In fact I’m quite fond of it,” Steve replied testily.

“Then…”James started.

“Then what? Are you really asking why I am awake at night? Could you possibly be that dull? I’m a _star_! What do stars do?”

“Oh, you shine at night,” James whispered.

“Yes! I sleep during the day and shine at night! Did your school not teach you how the world works or are you just that thick!” Steve shouted.

“Look, I really am sorry but…”

“Yes, yes I know, I am to be a present for your Victoria. Because nothing shouts ‘Happy birthday’ like an enslaved man.”

“Steve, I’ve said I would free you as soon as I brought you to her. I am even going to give you the rest of my bubbling candle.”

“Your what?!?”

“My bubb…” James broke off into a murmur. “Candle. My candle.”

“You’re Babylon candle, perhaps?” Steve asked sharply.

“Yes, that! My Babylon candle. I will give it to you so you may return home. Be grateful I am not using it now to get you to Victoria. We have two weeks so while we must keep to a steady pace, there’s no reason I would need to use it today.”

“How magnanimous,” Steve said dryly.

“Look, are you going to get up or stay in this crater, unable to get home anyway? They way I see it, you have to make a short journey and then you will be home sweet home, all in a fortnight.”

Steve looked around the crater. James was right that he had little hope of returning home on his own. The crater where he had landed was at least fifty feet wide and twenty feet deep at its lowest point. “Very well,” sighed Steve. “But you will have to help me, I think something is broken.”

James walked over to the smaller man and helped him up. Because James was stronger than most men his age, owing to the large amounts of heavy lifting he did at the General Store, he was able to climb up the crater with Steve on his back. He climbed until he was sore with Steve complaining in his ear the entire way up.

\-------------

Natasha laughed as she felt the wind in her hair and Clint’s locket around her neck. She had always been ambitious and was glad her father found a way around the usual, last person standing, succession of their land. Her horse’s hooves pounded into the ground as she galloped towards where she thought the amulet had landed. 

When she received the summons to the castle, she was sad but also smart enough to make sure her horse, Liho, stayed saddled and ready to leave at a moment's notice. She laughed again as she recalled the moment Clint tripped and her quick thinking let her snatch the locket off his neck. His body dropped, unconscious and was recovered by Phillip for safe keeping. 

She knew she was more ruthless than her siblings. Yes, Bruce was the most intelligent and Maria was a better tactician but Natasha knew she was in a good position to be the next ruler. She also had a secret from her siblings. She had a mystic, hidden away, who would read runes for her if she ever got lost. 

Clint floated along with Natasha, unseen. He knew his body was safe and his consciousness would return to his body when the next ruler of Stormhold was crowned but he was still annoyed that he was the first of the siblings to fall. “At least it was to Natasha,” he muttered and followed his locket. 

Natasha rode until both she and her horse were exhausted. They stopped at first light to make camp to eat and rest.

\-------------

Giulietta drove her goats the entire night as well. She stopped when she saw a purple caravan. 

“Hello, sister,” she called.

“What do you want with me?” the woman, old and with a crooked spine, asked. “I have nothing of value. I am but a poor old woman...”

“Oh do shut up,” Giulietta answered sharply. “Cease your prattling. I know what you are. And I swear to you on the sisterhood to which we both belong, I will do you no harm today. I merely wish to share your meal.”

At that, the older woman sat up straight, her demeanor and carriage changing and showing that she was not as old and haggard as she appeared. Though her red hair was streaked with white, it was still healthy and thick.

“Of course.” She motioned to the animal turning on a spit over the fire. “What shall it be, heads or tails?”

“Heads,” Giulietta answered with a smile.

“Let me get you a seat,” the other witch answered, snapping her fingers until a blue bird that had been innocently sitting on a perch outside the caravan turned into dark haired woman. The woman, got a seat for Giulietta and said “anything else, _mistress_?”

“No, Win, that will be all,” the witch said and snapped her fingers until Win because a blue bird once again.

The two women at their meal together and spoke of inconsequential things, the weather, the upcoming celebration of midsummer, until half the food was eaten.

“Where are you headed?” the witch asked Giulietta.

“I seek a fallen star. It fell not too far from here. I will take my glass knife and cut out its heart so I may restore the youth of my sisters and I. I shall…” Giulietta trailed off, smelling her food. “Limbus grass, you dare feed me limbus grass?” she asked throwing her plate.

The other witch smirked. “It worked too, dinnit? Thanks, I’ll be off shortly to get the star you spoke of. I could do with a bit of rejuvenation.”

“Do you have _any_ idea who and I, who you have insulted, Stained Glass Scarlet?”

“How…”

The sky suddenly fell dark and thunder sounded.

“How do I know who you are?” Giulietta asked “Look at me, look at me very closely,” she said, moving closer to Stained Glass Scarlet, as her face transformed, teeth elongating into points, her eyes and mouth becoming ringed with black, deep lines feathering out around them, her eyes glowing; her true form finally revealed. The cozy campfire suddenly grew bigger and hotter until it was as tall as a person and as blue as a spring sky.

At that Stained Glass Scarlet fell to her feet. “I am so sorry, dark mistress. I swear to you I will not seek the star. I had no idea it was you when I added limbus grass to the meal! Please show me mercy, my queen.”

Giulietta's face returned to its smooth, elegant beauty. “It’s too late for that,” she said, malice in her voice. “You shall not see, hear, taste, or touch the star. Should the star be standing in front of you, you shall not know it. Pray we do not meet again.”

Giulietta turned back to her chariot. She felt a tingling in her right hand and watched as it too became wrinkled and covered in spots. She took off towards the star, not sparing a glance for the witch who had insulted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the movie it takes a week to get back to Wall which means Tristan and Yvaine fall in love superfast. I know it's a fairy tale but I gave the boys two weeks to have adventures and fall in love. Writing cranky Steve is turning into one of my not-so-guilty pleasures. I'm loving the bickering.
> 
> I'm not crazy about the Natasha segment but I needed something to remind everybody about that story line. Hopefully she and Clint's consciousness will get more time in the next chapter!
> 
> Also Ditchwater Sal has turned into [Stained Glass Scarlet](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stained_Glass_Scarlet) because she's a little morally ambiguous. Plus it's a kickass name.
> 
> When I wrote Giulietta's "true form" I used this picture as reference  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint had been floating around for a day or two when suddenly Sam showed up.
> 
> “Hello brother, I see you have lost your locket as well,” he said with a smile.
> 
> “Yes,” Sam sighed. “ Natasha found me while I was resting and moved so quietly and quickly that I did not sense her presence until I saw my body lying in the woods. I stayed with my unconscious form until Phillip came to retrieve me. Father must have put in place an alarm that lets the steward know when our bodies need to be collected.”
> 
> “Brother, I am sorry that you will not be king, you would have been wise and kind, but I am glad to have some company. These last few days have been exceedingly long and monotonous without company.” Clint smiled at Sam.
> 
> “What is our dear sister planning, Clint?”
> 
> “I do not know but we shall be able to observe, unnoticed, for as long as she holds our lockets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all shit is about to get real. There is a little bit of violence in this chapter but unlike the movie, nobody actually dies! There are also a lot of pov changes because a lot happens simultaneously.
> 
> Disembodied Avengers and snarky Steve give me life.
> 
> Also I updated the rating to Mature because I'm pretty sure there will be some sexy times soon. But I will either keep it in its own chapter or make a note so people can skip it if it's not their cup of tea.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me grin like an idiot.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clint had been floating around for a day or two when suddenly Sam showed up.

“Hello brother, I see you have lost your locket as well,” he said with a smile.

“Yes,” Sam sighed. “ Natasha found me while I was resting and moved so quietly and quickly that I did not sense her presence until I saw my body lying in the woods. I stayed with my unconscious form until Phillip came to retrieve me. Father must have put in place an alarm that lets the steward know when our bodies need to be collected.”

“Brother, I am sorry that you will not be king, you would have been wise and kind, but I am glad to have some company. These last few days have been exceedingly long and monotonous without company.” Clint smiled at Sam.

“What is our dear sister planning, Clint?”

“I do not know but we shall be able to observe, unnoticed, for as long as she holds our lockets.”

\-------------

On her second day Giulietta used a small bit of magic, to plot the path of the star, to set a trap. She saw there was an inn less than a day’s walk from where the star was currently traveling. She rode her chariot to the inn and saw, to her luck, that it was abandoned. She hated the necessary use of her magic, knowing it would manifest itself in the loss of her beauty and youth, but also knew if she was able to get the heart of the star, she would be able to recover both.

She set to work, restoring the inn to its former charm. She evicted the current tenants, the rats and rodents who had taken up residence, and repaired the broken windows and roof. She sent a gust of wind to clean off the floors and sent a cloth flying to polish the newly whole windows. She moved into the largest room and fluffed the linens and used more magic to beat the mattress until it was once again full and soft. She sent more spare cloths to polish the floors until they gleamed. She blasted all the mold and mildew out of the washroom, making sure the copper claw foot tub shone. She walked around, admiring her work and decided she needed help. 

Giulietta approached her goats, who were calmly grazing in the paddock where she had left them. One more large use of magic and she suddenly had a husband and daughter. She had made a slight miscalculation in that her daughter was the goat that had once been a young man and as such was now obsessed with the changes in their body. She quickly made them mute. Her husband was perfect, as he knew nothing about being a man and everything about following orders.

Once everything was accomplished, the inn now appearing to be a working business, she sat back and sighed. Only to have her pert decolletage suddenly lose all of its pep and sag. She shrieked a little, it seemed the magic was taking her most enviable assets and turning them against her. But she adjusted her dress and made do. The important task at hand was to lure the star in and capture its heart. Then she could be young and beautiful and wield her magic without having to worry about her physical appearance.

\-------------

Clint and Sam had been floating along behind Natasha when suddenly Maria popped up next to them.

“By all that is holy, sister! If I was able to evacuate my bladder, I would surely be in need of a new set of trousers!” Clint shouted.

Sam and Maria looked at him in disgust.

“Yes, Maria, you gave us quite the scare,” Sam said. “However did Natasha capture your locket?”

“I was tracking the amulet with the help of my runes. I had to stop for the day so both my horse and I could recover and…”

“She pounced?” guessed Sam.

“Yes. So now it appears that I’m stuck with the two of you until this game our father devised sees its end.”

“It is nice to have you, sister. Clint means well but…” Sam whispered.

“Yes, he can be _quite_ enthusiastic,” Maria finished.

They both sighed as they saw Clint bounce from tree to tree, somehow even lacking a corporeal body, managing to trip over his feet and land in the middle of the path in the woods. Natasha, not knowing her brother’s spirit was in the way, galloped through him.

\-------------

James and Steve had been walking for a couple of days. They were no closer to declaring a truce as they had been the first evening when James had first captured Steve.

“Are you _sure_ you can’t walk any faster, Steve? You do not appear to be 90 years old.”

“If only I was not injured and shackled, perhaps I could walk at a speed that would please you.”

“I’m only saying, I think the actual 90 year old man who guards the gap in the wall moves at a better speed and pace than you.”

“Once again, James, I’m injured. And how did that happen? Oh yes, some idiot flew right into me, knocking me ass over teakettle! Maybe you should have planned our journey better!”

And.

“James, you know I don’t sleep at night. Why do you insist on walking during the day,” Steve yawns. “I know you’re not the brightest boy from your village but I thought we had established stars shine at night.”

And.

“Steve, no, I can’t carry you!

“Why? Because I’m not a pack horse! Also I swear not ten minutes ago you had no limp!”

And. 

“How do you know we are going in the right direction, James?”

“I just know, Steve.”

“You _just know_?!? What sort of nonsense is that? Are you secretly a compass? Do you possess a sextant that I am unaware of? Do you have a mystic ability for horse shit that was passed from father to son?”

The two men were walking at night. By now Steve’s complaints about staying awake during the day had worn James down until he acquiesced to the demand that they travel during the night.

“Steve, we need to head north. So I’m following the north star. It’s…” he trailed off. “It’s… Where the bloody hell is it?”

Steve cleared his throat.  
“You have _got_ to be kidding me!” James shouted.

“Still. Not. My Fault.” Steve said, tersely.

And.

“James, we must eat! I am tired and weak with hunger!”

“Fine, fine! I’ll try and find a nearby town and get some food.”

“And I shall just drag behind you, on a leash, like your pet?” Steve asked.

“No, no, ummmm,” James murmured. 

Steve sat down against a large tree.

An idea came to James. He held the chain and wrapped it around, the magic in the chain allowing it to grow longer and longer, tethering Steve to the large tree.

“This is your plan?!? Leaving me chained to a tree!” Steve shouted.

“Just, just rest. I shall be back soon with some food.”

James wandered off to find food while Steve sat muttering to himself. He was alone for a good part of the night, when it started to rain.

“Perfect, absolutely perfect,” he grumbled to himself. He heard a rustling from a distance.

“James, is that you?”

The rustling came closer.

“James? This isn’t funny! If that’s you, let me know! It’s raining and I’m hungry!” But still there was no answer and the rustling came closer and closer.

Steve smiled when he saw what came into view. It was a unicorn, its magic drawn to Steve’s magic. The beast lowered its head in greeting. It looked at Steve, chained to the tree, and touched its horn to the chain which dissolved in a wink of light. It lowered itself so Steve was able to climb on.

“Thank you ever so much my friend,” he whispered. They rode through the woods and rain until Steve saw an inn in the distance, lamps glowing invitingly and smoke curling from its chimney.

\-------------

Natasha rode, once again confident in her ability to best her siblings in the game their father had devised. She had consulted her mystic who had shown her where the amulet was headed. She was thundering down the dirt road when she saw a young man muttering to himself and pulling at his hair in the rain.

She had enough empathy in her heart to stop and see if she could offer him assistance.

“I was traveling with a st...Steve, with my friend Steve! And I need help finding him, I’m afraid he’s in grave danger!”

Unbeknownst to Natasha, James had had a vision about Steve when he reached the tree where he had last seen Steve. He had seen the last star to land, whose heart had been cut out and eaten by an evil witch. He had heard a voice, “you must find him. He is in danger. James, you must find him before harm comes to him.” James knew in his heart he was the reason Steve was in danger. 

Natasha saw the young man was clearly distressed. “Here, ride with me, we shall find your friend. But first, let us rest. There is an inn not an hour away. Eat, dry off and then you shall have a clearer head to try and find your Steve.” While Natasha was willing to help, she was not willing to stray off the path to the amulet.

James climbed on her horse and they rode the rest of the way to the inn.

\-------------

Giulietta welcomed the soaked and shivering star. She sent her husband to the stables with the unicorn. She fed the star and gave him mulled wine and asked him about inconsequential things to calm his mind. She drew a bath for him, filling it with fragrant oils and creating a layer of bubbles so he could keep his modesty.

She let Steve soak for a bit before knocking and entering. “How are you feeling my dear? Warmed up?”

“Yes, thank you so much. I’ve never had such a relaxing experience.”

“Yes, nothing like a relaxing bath to warm your heart and soul.”

Steve started to emit a faint glow.

She helped the star wrap himself in a thick warm robe. She led him to a room where there was a cheery fire.

“Now, while I am only an innkeeper’s wife, I have dabbled a bit in healing. Will you allow me to try and help you relax a bit more so that you may sleep? I will only massage your shoulders.”

Steve smiled and nodded. He laid on the warm bed, glowing a little more brightly.

\-------------

Natasha and James reached the inn. She instructed him to take Liho to the stable. She went in the inn looking for the innkeeper or someone to ask about lodgings. She peeked in every room calling out “hello! Is there anyone here to help?”

She didn’t see or hear anyone. But she came to a room with a roaring fire and a copper tub full of fragrant bubbles, so hot she could see steam rising. Though it was summer, she was chilled from her extended trip in the rain. She wouldn’t normally get into a strange bath, but sometimes needs must. However, she was too canny to take off her siblings lockets.

\-------------

Giulietta was warming some oil in her hands and Steve had rolled over and taken his towel off his shoulders when she heard a noise from downstairs. She excused herself, promising the star she would be back shortly. She saw a redheaded woman in the bath by the fire and went to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine for her new guest. She knew she didn’t have much time so she added a vial of a thick, tarry liquid that would ensure she was not disturbed when she took the star’s heart.

\-------------

Natasha saw a small blond man come out. “Ah, innkeeper, hello. I am sorry to be ill mannered but I have been riding for days and it has been raining.”

Steve looked at the stranger. “I’m not the innkeeper.”

Natasha noticed the man was wrapped in a robe. “Ah, I suppose not.”

\-------------

Maria was the first to notice. “Is that our father’s amulet?” she asked.

Clint and Sam’s heads turned sharply. “It does seem to be one and the same.”

“NATASHA! LOOK AT HIS NECK!” Clint shouted.

Sam and Maria sent him matching glares.

“What? I thought if I shouted loud enough, she might hear me!”

The other two siblings just sighed.

\-------------

Giulietta walked in with a glass of wine on a tray. “Welcome, I am the innkeeper’s wife. May I offer you some refreshment while you warm up?”

“No, thank you. Unless that is water, I must refuse your generous offer. However there is a man in the stable with my horse who may enjoy something to help warm himself.”

Giulietta took the tray to her daughter in the other room and nodded towards the stable. When she got back she overheard the woman’s voice raise to a shout.

“That is _my father’s_ amulet! You must hand it over to me so we may solve the problem of succession!”

The star just shrunk in on himself. Giulietta was tired of the redheaded woman making a nuisance of herself. She saw the woman was wearing metal necklaces around her neck, came up behind her and pulled with her might. The woman thrashed and gasped for breath until the necklaces broke and she stopped fighting. The star stared at Giulietta with big eyes, breathing rapidly.

\-------------

James was rubbing down Natasha’s horse when a lovely woman came into offer him a glass of wine. “Thanks ever so much. I am wet and cold and this will do me a world of good.” The woman nodded and left.

He started to bring the glass to his lips when suddenly he heard a crash and saw the door to the stable door fall. A white unicorn rushed him. He moved to the side and dropped his glass. When the glass landed, fumes began to emit from where the liquid spilled.

\-------------

Natasha appeared next to Clint and saw Sam and Maria. “Well bollocks” she cursed.

\-------------

Steve was terrified. The kindly innkeeper’s wife had killed the stranger right before his eyes. The woman walked towards him slowly.

“There is nothing better than the heart of a shining, content star. But that is not to be. However scared your heart may be, it is better than no heart at all,” she said in an unearthly voice. The woman used a bit of magic to call a black glass shard.

Suddenly James ran in. “Natasha, Natasha, it’s not… _Steve?_ ” James ran to Steve, hoping to protect the star from losing his heart.

\-------------

Giulietta had run out of patience. She called fire to keep the star close. “I will take your heart, no matter who is your protector!” she shouted. She heard a commotion outside and saw the unicorn struggling to come inside the inn.

“Husband!” she roared.

Her husband ran to the unicorn, and hit it head on, just like the goat he was. And as the unicorn had the power to undo magic, her husband was instantly transformed back into his true form.

\-------------

James knew they were out of options. He saw the witch approaching them with murder in her eyes. Saw the flames licking at the windows and doors surrounding them. Saw the body of the one person who might help them. “Sorry Steve,” he whispered taking the Babylon candle out of his pocket.

“Think of home,” he shouted to Steve and plunged his left hand into the flames. He screamed as he felt his arm blister and burn.

Finally the candle took light and they disappeared in a flash of light.


End file.
